minstrel beauty n Her fience 4
by v.tyah
Summary: Sasuke menantang sakura!dan tantangan itu membuat para peserta berada di konser Band terkenal! bagaimana reaksi sasuke saat melihat duo Gadis cantik yang memukau di atas panggung itu?kita lihat saja!


Minstrel beauty n her fiencé

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre : Romance &Drama

Warning:Abal,Gaje,AU,OOC,typo(s), pendeskripsian gajelas maklum aku kurang bisa.

Summary : Sakura Haruno gadis cantik namun Tomboy ini Kabur dari rumah megahnya karena perjodohan yang menurutnya konyol. Ia meninggalkan semuanya kecuali Gitar kesayangannya. Ia hanya membawa gitar dan beberapa pieces baju dengan ranselnya. Bagaimana kelanjutan kehidupan sakura yang tinggal di JALANAN ? Kehidupan bebas yang ia inginkan akhirnya terwujud. Tanpa disadarinya ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, siapakah itu?

#American Girl

#first love(nikka costa)- song child

Taylor swift #Everything has changed

Etc...in fanfic other chapter

~~~RnR~~~okeee~~~

...

" diamlah karin! Memalukkan! " suara baritone dingin terdengar menyeramkan. Para peserta disana menatap gadis berambut merah itu dengan terkikik, begitupun sakura dan hinata yang duduk di belakang.

Deg!

Sakura menghentikan kikikannya,lalu ia memegang dadanya, dan menatap jelas pemuda yang berdiri diatas panggung

' dia yang waktu itu ehh?' batin sakura bersuara, pandangannya tertuju pada sang lelaki tampan yang tak sengaja onyx dan emerald bertemu untuk kedua kalinya. Mereka sempat terdiam dan hanya pandangan mata saja yang berbicara. Para pesertapun saling memandang bingung.

" ada apa?" itulah salah satu pertanyaan mereka saat melihat pemuda yang sejak tadi ia agung-agungkan terdiam melamun menatap arah tak jelas.

" sakura..." sebuah suara menyadarkan sesosok gadis cantik berkepang dua itu, lalu gadis bernama sakura itu menatap teman disebelahnya.

" ah ya hinata?" dan tersadarlah sakura dari bayang-bayang masa abstraknya itu.

" kau kenapa?" tanya hinata khawatir

" tak apa-apa" ucap sakura berusaha tenang kembali. Lalu pada detik berikutnya ia menatap kembali lelaki yang berada di atas panggung itu.

' dia terus menatapku,ada apa!?'

" ...hn sepertinya ada peserta baru..tanpa ikut seleksi. kau yang disana, tunjukan apa kemampuanmu." ucap dingin dari sesosok lelaki tampan yang hanya memakai kemeja hitam tanpa jas. Wanita disebelahnya menatap arah pandang lelaki yang dipuja-pujanya itu.

" sakura.." lirih karin terkejut. Lalu detik berikutnya arah mata semua di aula itu menuju sakura. Sakura hanya melotot, lalu menunduk bingung.

" huh...mau apa dia!? Aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini" batin sakura

" apa kau tak mempunyai keahlian? gadis aneh, Siapa yang menyuruhmu kesini heh? Sepertinya kau salah masuk ruangan..." ucap dingin dan menyakitkan dari mulut sang pemuda tampan itu. Karin menganga sambil berkomat-kamit " dia sasuke-kun? " itulah komat kamitnya. Yah menurutnya baru kali ini ia berbicara lebih dari 3 suku kata( lebay -_-). Sakura yang dikatai tak terima atas ejekan itu, lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan angkuh.

" kita liat saja..." ucap sengit sakura di benaknya. Sakura menatap hinata dengan menyeramkan.

" bantu aku hinata, american girl, remember?" ucap sakura angkuh. Hinata menelan ludahnya gugup. Sudah lama ia tak melihat semangat sakura yang berkobar ini. Lalu dengan ragu ia mengangguk. Sakura berdiri dan mengambil gitar kesayangannya itu.

" ayo kita tunjukan kemampuan kita" ucapnya disertai seringainya yang menyeramkan...hinata yang tau kemampuan sakura, tersenyum. Ia merasa kembali pada masa-masa menyenangkan dulu itu, masa-masa High school yang dipenuhi warna jika berada didekat sakura yang mempunyai motivasi kuat yang dapat mempengaruhi semua orang.

Dengan angkuhnya hinata pun berdiri lalu sakura dan hinata menatap meyakinkan. Semua peserta menelan ludah mereka

" dia...seperti bukan hinata si pemalu, si suara kecil ya"

" mau apa mereka? "

Bisikan dari penjuru arah terdengar saat sakura dan hinata melewati mereka. Pemuda tampan itu menaikan satu alisnya.

" aku hanya menyuruhmu gadis aneh, buat apa kau bawa gadis yang sama sekali tak dapat berbuat apa-apa" ucap dingin pemuda itu. Hinata menunduk...tak taukah kalian mimik wajah hinata seperti apa? Bagai mempunyai kepribadian dua saat ini ia menaikkan satu alisnya dengan seringai tajam yang ia tutup dibalik rambut ( maaf aku pake hinata di road to ninja juga)yang dikira orang-orang disana hinata ingin menangis. Tangan sakura mengepal kuat, rasanya ingin sekali ia memukul wajah sok ganteng itu.

Seettt!

Tap!

Dalam satu lompatan sakura menaiki panggung itu dan tepat di depan lelaki itu.

" diam dan perhatikan!" ucap sakura tak kalah dingin saat sakura tepat berada di depan wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu cukup tersentak saat ditatap sedekat itu oleh sakura, onyx dan emerald bertemu membuat semua mata menuju dua orang yang sedang saling menatap, mereka bagai terhanyut, dengan percaya diri yang cukup tinggi sakura membalikkan badannya lalu mengarahkan gitarnya ke depannya. Hinata sudah siap di satu alat musik...yaitu...

" a-apa ? Gadis pemalu itu main...Drum? Tidak mungkin! Haha lawakan yang sangat lucu" celetuk salah satu peserta dengan kaget sama dengan para peserta lain.

Ctek!

Dengan penerangan yang tiba-tiba meredup membuat dua sorot lampu mengarah ke arah dua gadis yang menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke dan karin turun menuju kursi didepan .

{American Girl-Taylor Swift}

~~~jreng jreng

(intro guitar)

Dengan lihainya sakura memainkan nada awal dengan permainan gitarnya yang lumayan cepat.

( intro drum~~)

Hinata bermain dengan hebatnya, stick yang ia pegang menebuk drum sesuai nada yang teratur...membuat semua disana terkejut

" He-hebat" celetuk peserta-peserta disana, permainan alat musik sakura dan hinata sangat memukau disana.

Sakura with play guitar :

Well, she was an American girl

Raised on promises!

She couldn't help thinking that there was a little more to life~

Somewhere else~

Sakura bernyanyi dengan keren dan cukup nge-rock , gaya santainya tanpa memperdulikan semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya membuat seseorang menyeringai dalam-dalam dengan dua tangan berada dimeja berpangku kepala, sedangkan gadis sebelahnya menatap lelaki disampingnya dengan tak percaya, lalu ia menatap arah pandang lelaki itu...sakura...gadis itu menatap sakura dengan penuh kebencian.

'cih dia mengambil perhatian sasuke!' batinnya.

Gitar terus sakura mainkan dengan gaya yang berbeda-beda, susah sekali diucapkan dengan kata-kata karena sangat kerennya.

After all it was a great big world~

( hinata sebagai suara dua : big world~)

With lots of places to run to

And if she had to die trying

She had one little promise she was gonna keep ( hinata : promise she was gonna keep )

Sakura&Hinata :

Oh yeah, all right

Take it easy baby

Make it last all night ( All night)

She was an American girl

Permainan sangat kompak ditunjukkan duo beauty ini, gaya yang mereka tunjukkan membuat semua orang terpukau dengan kelihaian mereka dalam memainkan alat musik disertai nyanyian yang terdengar sangat bervariasi, hentakan lagu yang membuat mereka menjadi keren karena mereka bisa berekspresi bebas, bergaya bebas dikarenakan lagu yang terdengar mengasyikan . Para peserta pun menikmati sekali permainan mereka sampai ada yang jingkrak-jingkrak, memainkan bahu,kepala, tangan dan kaki mereka. Itu semua karena pembawaan sakura dan hinata yang asik.

Well, it was kind of cold that night

She stood alone on her balcony ( hinata : hoooo~)

She could see the cars roll by

Out on 441

Like waves crashing on the beach

And for one desperate moment there

He crept back in her memory~

God, it's so painful!

It's something that's so close but still so far out of reach~

SakuHina : Oh yeah, all right

Take it easy baby

Make it last all night ( all night)

She was an American girl

Lalu sakura menari ala robot sambil membawa gitarnya tanpa berhenti dalam petikkannya, ia mengendikan bahunya dengan kaku , ia melangkah mendekati hinata yang ikut menari, lalu mereka menari ala robot bersama, lalu sakura maju kembali mendekati mike dengan putaran melompat saat mendekati mike.

Sakura : oohooou~

Sakura : oooh~

Sakura memainkan gitar dengan cepat dan semakin cepat...

Begitupun permainan drum yang mengikuti ketukan lagu dan permainan gitar sakura yang semakin cepat, hinata pun memainkannya dengan cepat.

Oh yeah ( sakura ) all right ( hinata )

Take it easy baby ( sakura)

Make it last all night ( hinata)

sakura hinata :

Oh yeah, all right

Take it easy baby

Oh, take it easy now

...Oh yeah, all right

She was an American girl

Satu tendangan sakura arahkan kedepan, menendang angin, hinata pun mengarahkan stick drum ke atas.

Hah~ hah~

Terdengar Napas sakura dan hinata yang terlihat berat, dengan senyuman kemenangan mereka saling menatap dan detik berikutnya...

" WOOOOOOOU!"

" wuuuuuuuu KEREN...BABY"

" WAAAAAAA HEBAT SUMPAH! "

" KALIAN SEPERTI PEMAIN INTERNASIONAAAAL KEREEEEN"

PROK PROK PROK

Teriakan dari penjuru arah dibarengi dengan tepuk tangan meriah membuat sakura terkagum-kagum bersama hinata. Pandangan mereka berkeliling.

" hi-hinata...kita tidak sedang bermimpi kan?" ucap lirih sakura tak percaya. Hinata pun sepertinya.

"sepertinya... ti-tidak sakura..." ucap kagum dan lirih hinata, hinata yang terlihat cukup kaget dengan aksinya bermain drum,hampir terhuyung ke belakang namun sakura langsung merangkul hinata. 'Rasanya ingin pingsan saja' itulah yang dirasakan gadis berambut indigo ini.

...

Prok prok...prok

Lalu dari arah samping mereka terdengar satu tepuk tangan yang membuat semua mata menujunya. Ia mendekati sakura dan hinata.

...

" permainan yang lumayan bagus" ucap singkat dari mulut sang pemuda berambut emo ini. Sakura menatapnya sengit, hinata memundurkan langkahnya, takut. Ia merasakan aura tidak enak berada ditengah-tengah sakura dan sasuke.

" hmmh...kudengar kau meremehkan kami lagi...tak kan ku biarkan kau hidup dengan tenang!" ucap sengit dan dengan gaya santai sakura seperti biasa. Lelaki itu menyeringai yang membuat semua gadis yang menyaksikan bermata love love.

" hn...percaya diri sekali padahal hanya sekali bermain..." ucap sasuke meremehkan. Sakura geram tapi detik berikutnya ia terdiam dan melotot tanpa amarah di hati dan matanya, onyx emerald saling menatap...bagai magnet yang menarik mereka untuk saling menatap.

..

"tapi.. selamat bergabung di uchiha entertainment..."

...

Bagaikan angin yang berhembus di musim semi pada malam hari, membawa helai bunga sakura yang menari mengitari gadis kecil berambut pendek sebahu dan anak laki-laki berambut raven yang menatap gadis didepannya dengan gaya coolnya.

" halo..." sapa gadis kecil itu dengan cukup tenang namun di hatinya merasa ragu dan takut. Udara sangat dingin membuat bibir sang gadis kecil sedikit bergetar

Di taman dibelakang perumahan, sosok gadis kecil memakai piyama yang imut, rambut indahnya digerai mencapai bahu, lalu satu meter didepannya terdapat sesosok anak lelaki yang tampan berwajah datar memakai celana pendek putih dan kaos biru sedang duduk di bangku taman, dipangkuannya terdapat sebuah gitar .

" hn?" gumam tak mengerti anak lelaki itu tetap masih menatap gadis berbola mata indah itu

" aku ingin mendengarnya lagi...boleh?" ucap gadis kecil itu lagi namun arah pandangnya sekarang menuju sandal duffy duck yang ia pakai.

" hn...mendengar apa?.." tanya tenang lelaki itu tetap menatap gelagat sang gadis imut itu.

" petikanmu pada gitar itu...aku mendengarnya sampai ke kamarku tadi.." ucap gadis kecil itu malu-malu masih tak mau menatap anak-lelaki didepannya itu. Anak laki-laki itu bangkit dan membalikkan badannya. Sakura langsung menatap punggung anak lelaki itu dengan kecewa.

" maaf...aku hanya ingin mendengar suara gitar itu"

" besok datanglah kesini,aku akan bermain lagi, sekarang kakakku menungguku dirumah.." ucap tenang anak-lelaki itu. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum gembira atas jawaban lelaki itu, lalu dengan senyuman girang gadis kecil itu berucap

" ya...Terima kasih...!aku akan menunggumu disini "

Anak lelaki itu tersenyum kecil sambil menunduk. Dari sanalah mereka mempunyai kalimat sama di benak mereka masing-masing...

...

' aku ingin mengenalmu '

...

" Sasuke..." panggil seseorang di dekat pintu besar aula yang sudah cukup tenang karena para peserta sudah banyak yang pulang sedangkan yang belum pulang mungkin menunggu jemputan ataupun masih ingin berlama-lama.

" ada apa?" suara baritone menatap tenang seseorang yang berada di dekat pintu itu. Lalu seseorang itu mendekati sasuke yang berada di dekat meja juri sesekali melirik-lirik gadis cantik yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya itu. Sasuke menyadari pandangan kakaknya langsung menegur kakaknya

" ada apa!?" ucap tak sabar sasuke dengan nada bosan. Lalu kakaknya...Itachi langsung menatap serius sasuke.

" bagaimana...dengan peserta baru itu? Dia tak mengetahui apapun tentang kita sepertinya..." ucap misterius Itachi kepada adiknya yang tampak tak tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan kakaknya.

"hn... lalu?" ucap singkat sasuke.

" aku ingin terus merahasiakan ini sampai 'dia' mau terjun dalam masalah ini, lalu dia juga akan mendapat ketenaran yang ia inginkan" ucap serius itachi dengan menatap tajam onyx sasuke.

" terserahlah" ucap malas sasuke, sebenarnya ia tak mau mengikuti apa yang disuruh kakaknya, tapi...ada benarnya membantu kakaknya itu. Lalu dengan santai ia berjalan meninggalkan kakaknya yang sedang menyeringai sambil menutup matanya.

" masih saja kau membohongi dirimu sendiri " ucap itachi.

...

" BENARKAH?! oh my God, kau bicara seperti itu pada Ayahmu!? Itu baru hinata yang kukenal" ucap sakura dengan nada bangga, saat ini sakura dan hinata sedang mojok di tembok. Hinata tersenyum malu.

" i-itu karena bantuan neji-nii, dia ikut membantuku, dan memperbolehkanku tinggal bersamanya" jawab hinata dengan tersipu. Sakurapun mendengar nama sang kakak hinata disebut langsung berubah mimik.

" Neji-san memang baik dan dewasa asik ya punya kakak seperti dia, beruntung kau hinata" ucap sakura dengan nada tak biasa agak iri dan memelas. Hinata tersenyum

" sasori-san juga sangat baik, lagipula sakura harusnya bangga mempunyai kakak seperti dia" nasihat hinata membuat sakura mencibir.

" huh bangga apanya" cibir sakura. Hinata makin tersenyum.

" sasori-san pintar dan juga tampan sama seperti adiknya yang imut. Kalian berdua baby face" ucap hinata makin memojokkan sakura.

" tampan apanya dia licik, jangan samakan aku dengannya!kakak macam apa yang tak mau membantu adiknya!" ancam sakura sambil menatap hinata yang masih tersenyum.

" baiklah² sakura, ahh ya tadi aku abis ngabarin neji-nii kalo aku disini bersamamu,dia langsung mau kesini katanya sih mau jemput aku padahal supirku ada dibawah sepertinya sudah sampai" ucap hinata dengan senyum jail, sakura langsung melotot .

" benarkah!? Jangan-jangan dia mau menagih uang yang kupinjam waktu itu!? Aku sebelum meninggalkan rumah, aku sudah mentransfernya kok serius deh!" ucap sakura dengan nada tak biasa, ketakutan plus panik.

' kadang sakura terlihat bodoh kalau urusan seperti ini, polos sekali~' batin Hinata ( eeh!? Kita tak tahu rupanya hinata di hatinya berbeda)

" i-iya neji-nii menyampaikan terima kasih kalau aku bertemu denganmu ha-ha. Ta- tapi Neji-nii kesini maksu-,"

" syukurlah, karena sejak tinggal dijalanan aku tak punya uang dan atm ku tertinggal di rumah." potong sakura mengeluh pada nasibnya. Hinata langsung diam dan tersenyum kikuk lalu ber-oh-ria. Sakura menatap hinata bingung.

" eh ya ada apa tadi? Kamu mau ngomong apa hina-chan" ucap imut sakura. Sambil melepaskan ikatan kepangannya sakura menatap hinata.

" ahh! Tidak! Aku lu-lupa hehe" ucap kikuk hinata disusul tawa aneh. Sakura menatap aneh hinata.

" kalo ingat langsung bilang padaku oke" ancam sakura, lalu menaikkan bahunya tak peduli. Hinata mengangguk kikuk. Lalu bermain kembali pada handphonenya. Sedangkan sakura membuka ikatan kepangan pada rambut satunya lagi. Dengan satu tarikan rambut sakura tergerai sedikit bergelombang indah membuat hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke sakura lagi lalu terpesona dengan inner beauty sakura yang terlihat jelas.

" kau tambah cantik sakura..." gumam hinata membuat sakura menatap hinata lalu sedikit tersipu sedikit malah lebih cenderung marah

" apa sih hinata, kau yang terlihat sangat cantik" ucap sakura tak mau dibilang cantik. Hinata menatap kebelakang sakura lalu tersenyum

Sett!

Topi sakura terlepas dari kepala pink itu dengan sengaja dan cepat, dengan gesit sakura berdiri lalu memegang tangan sang pelaku yang mengambil topi sakura lalu diputar sampai terlepas topi sakura namun hasilnya nihil,sang pelaku lebih gesit ia memutar tubuh sakura lalu membalikkan tubuh sakura dan mendekatkan tubuh sakura ke tubuhnya lalu...

" sakura haruno,kau masih sama seperti dulu..." ucapnya tepat dikuping sakura membuat sakura merinding. Topi sakura pun dipakai sang pelaku dengan gesit lalu melepaskan ikatannya pada sakura.

" well,kau juga ..selalu keren. Neji-san apa kabar?" ucap tenang dan santai sakura sambil menatap lelaki berambut panjang bertubuh tinggi dan perfect itu. Lelaki yang memakai jaket kulit hitam memakai kaos polo dan celana jeans hitam itu terlihat sangat mempesonakan, sakura pun mengakui itu.

" baik. Kau gimana minstrel beauty?" ucap neji-lelaki itu dengan senyuman mautnya. Sakura melotot.

" eeh! Kau tahu dari mana panggilanku itu!?" ucap sakura tak percaya. Neji menepuk kepala pink sakura lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sakura.

" aku tau semua tentangmu nona sakura~" kata Neji dengan senyuman lembutnya. Sakura merona melihat senyuman neji sedekat itu. Sakura langsung menepis tangan neji yang berada di atas kepalanya. Lalu Neji melepaskan topi sakuralalu memakaikannya ke sakura. Sakura cemberut.

" suck! Kau sama saja dengan sasori rupanya!" bentak sakura sambil mengambil gitar lalu diselampangkan, dengan gaya biasa dan santai ia menepuk bahu neji.

" sakura ..aku kan ha-"

" bye-bye! See ya Hinata..." potong sakura sedikit sengit dan menakutkan. Dengan cepat ia pergi meninggalkan neji dan Hinata disana. Sakura yang berlari keluar dari aula sempat mendengar gumaman neji yang menurutnya...aneh

" kenapa selalu saja begini?" itulah yang sempat ia dengar. Namun sakura tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

...

...

Settt!

Sebuah tangan menangkap tangan yang melewatinya begitu saja. Tangan putih bersih menghentakkan tangan sang pelaku yang menghentikkan langkahnya menuju Lift.

" mau apa kau karin!?" tanya pemilik suara lembut indah itu, sang pelaku yang dipanggil karin itu tertawa lalu menatap remeh cewe didepannya. Karena tak ada jawaban, gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya ke lift.

" aku akan mengadukan ini pada sasori jika kau tidak menuruti perintahku,sakura~" tantang karin sambil memantulkan cahaya dari kacamatanya ke mata emerald indah itu. Sakura. Tak menanggapi ucapan karin, dia mengangkat satu tangannya lalu menggerakan telapaknya.

" adukan saja" tantang balik sakura. Karin memanas saat sakura mengatakan itu, seakan meremehkan dirinya. Sakura menekan tombol atas pada lift.

" aku serius sakura! Aku juga akan mengatakan pada ayahmu dan ibumu! Mereka akan tahu apa yang dilakukan kau! Lalu aku akan menghalangimu untuk meneruskan kontes ini!" tantang dan bentak karin sambil menyampari sakura, sakura menatap tajam ke arah bola mara ruby itu.

" sebenarnya kau mau apa nenek lampir?" ucap santai sakura namun menakutkan. Karin menyeringai.

" aku mau kau tak meneruskan kontes uchiha ini, keluar dari uchiha entertainment dan membatalkan kontrak yang diajukan sasuke-kun!" tawar karin dengan penekanan di tiap kata. Sakura menunduk, sambil terkikik.

" penawaran dan ancaman yang bagus...namun aku tak tertarik karin. Maaf ya~..ah ya daripada kau tak ada kerjaan mending kau belajar,habiskan waktu liburanmu yang bermanfaat daripada mengganggu orang." nasihat sakura sambil merangkul karin dan menatap ruby karin yang dilapisi kacamata itu. Sambil menepuk bahu karin.

Ting!

Lift terbuka, dengan gesit sakura melepaskan rangkulannya lalu dengan cepat ia memasuki lift, tanpa menunggu karin masuk sakura menekan tombol menutup, karin yang bengong akhirnya tersadar lalu pada saat ia ingin masuk lift pintu hampir tertutup, sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

" bye-bye nek lampir" ucapnya dan pada saat bersamaan pintu tertutup meninggalkan karin yang menggerutu dan teriak menyebutkan nama sakura.

...

Didalam Lift

" haha" tawa sakura pecah saat mengingat wajah karin yang menurutnya lucu ( #hoeks) . Lalu sakura melepas blackie dari punggungnya ia taruh di sampingnya, lalu sakura menguncir rambut indahnya yang tergerai begitu saja dengan topi dikepalanya, dan detik berikutnya, sakura seperti biasa yang ingin mengamen di jalanan dengan rambut yang ia masukan ke dalam topi.

..

" lift ini sepi, berbeda dengan yang diujung dan ditengah" batinnya berkata sambil menatap sekitar luar kaca lift, lalu dengan cepat sakura menekan tombol lantai paling atas lalu menekan tombol paling bawah. Jadi lift itu agak lama sampainya. Lalu sakura duduk di dalam lift itu sambil memangku gitarnya. Dan detik berikutnya sakura mulai memainkan nada gitarnya, nada lembut yang paling ia suka, lagu kesukaannya saat ia mengenal dunia...cinta...

Cinta memang menurutnya hal tabu untuk dipercayai...tapi ia merasakannya...namun ia tak dapat melihatnya, tak dapat menyampaikannya, dan ia tak dapat mengingatnya, ia hanya bisa merasakannya lalu dituang ke sebuah lagu...ia ingin terus merasakannya, merasakan cinta dihatinya yang abstrak itu. Wajah samar-samar yang sakura ingin tebak...yang sakura ingin ingat... Dan yang sakura ingin TEMUI di setiap mimpinya. 'Siapa dia' itu lah yang selalu menjadi pertanyaan sakura. Dia tak tahu mengapa ia bisa melupakan wajah orang itu, orang berwajah gelap yang memberinya gitar yang selalu dibawa sakura kemanapun. Blackie.

" first Love..." gumamnya

Sambil memainkan gitarnya tanpa bernyanyi, tapi menunjukkan nada bahwa ia bernyanyi dalam hati. Dengan mengingat kenangan yang takdapat terlupakan itu sakura menitikkan air matanya ke gitar yang ia mainkan.

...

...

...

Ev'ry one can see

There's a change in me

They all say I'm not the same

Kid I used to be

Don't go out and play

I just dream all day

They don't know what's wrong with me

And I'm too shy to say

Sesosok gadis kecil berumur 11 tahun bernyanyi di atas panggung dengan polos namun...sangat menyentuh hati para penonton yang ada di aula sekolah,dengan maknanya yang tersampaikan...dengan suaranya yang indah khas anak kecil benar-benar menakjubkan.

Gadis kecil yang memakai gaun putih tanpa lengan dan sepatu balet sewarna dengan surainya terlihat mempesona, di sampingnya terlihat piano yang dimainkan oleh wanita cantik bersurai hitam berombak, gadis kecil itu mengedarkan pandangannya tanpa menghentikan nyanyiannya. Ia menangkap sesosok anak lelaki di kegelapan belakang sana. Ia ingin anak lelaki itu mendengar nyanyiannya, ia ingin anak lelaki itu mengerti...bahwa lagu yang dinyanyikannya hanya untuk dia seorang...walau ia masih kecil namun ia tahu apa yang ia rasakan...

My first love

Thinks that I'm too young

He doesn't even know

Wish that I could show him

What I'm feelin'

'cause I'm feelin' my first love

...

...

" my...first...love..." gumam sakura mengakhiri lagu yang ia mainkan, dan kenangannya.

...

" sedang apa kau!?" suara baritone menyadarkan sakura yang masih memainkan gitarnya tanpa bernyanyi, sakura langsung menghentikan permainan gitarnya lalu berdiri dengan cepat, ia menyelempangkan blackie nya ke punggungnya. Sakura menatap sekelilingnya.

' udah di lantai bawah?' batinnya saat menatap sekelilingnya. Lalu ia tersadar bahwa sejak tadi gerak-geriknya diperhatikan oleh lelaki didepannya itu.

" ma-maaf" ucap gugup sakura sambil menunduk.

' aah kenapa aku minta maaf! Lalu kenapa aku menunduk! Dan lagi! Kenapa aku berdebar begini!' batinnya merutuki dirinya sendiri. Lelaki didepannya hanya menatap datar sakura. Lalu dengan cepat ia masuk lift itu dan menutupnya dengan segera.

" eeh aku mau keluar!" bentak sakura tersadar bahwa sang lelaki disebelahnya menutup liftnya dengan gesit. Lelaki tampan itu menyeringai dalam-dalam

" hn..makanya jangan melamun!" ucap datar lelaki tampan itu, Sasuke.

" siapa yang melamun, kaunya saja yang langsung menutup lift!" bentak sakura dengan gayanya yang sedang ngambek..yah begitulah sakura..mempunyai sifat kekanak-kanakan. Sasuke melirik gadis disebelahnya diam-diam. Sakura masih menggerutu karena satu lift dengan cowo super menyebalkan menurutnya.

" kau akan cepat tua jika mukamu ditekuk seperti itu" ucap datar sasuke tanpa menatap gadis disebelahnya yang mencibirnya.

" biar saja. Memang urusanmu jika aku cepat tua hah!" ucap sengit sakura tanpa menoleh menatap sasuke yang sedang tersenyum kecil.

" hn..tidak" ucap santai sasuke dengan tangan dimasukkan ke kantung celananya. Sakura merasa tambah sebal, rasanya ingin ia remas menjadi buntalan kertas tak beraturan lelaki disebelahnya ini.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, sasuke melangkah keluar dengan santai,sedangkan sakura masih berdiam disana meredam emosinya, ia menunggu lelaki pantat ayam ini keluar lalu menutup pintu lift dan kembali menuju ke lantai bawah kembali dengan tenang namun...

" ikut aku!" suara baritone terdengar datar menyadarkan sakura kembali, sasuke memegang pintu lift supaya tak tertutup, sakura masih bengong dan memeriksa apa yang didengarnya tadi.

" hn! Ikut aku, jidat! " dan untuk kesekiankalinya sakura akhirnya tersadar, sasuke sudah bermuka masam melihat tingkah gadis ini.

" mau apa heh pantat ayam!" ucap sakura dengan sedikit bentakan. Sakura menatap tajam onyx sasuke.

" sudahlah cepat!" ucap tak sabar sasuke, lalu dengan sigap ia menarik tangan sakura secara tak sabar dengan tangan yang satu masih memegang pintu lift supaya tak tertutup, dan pintu lift tertutup sesaat sasuke menarik sakura dengan cepat. Sasuke menarik sakura menuju lorong, sakura merasa risih tindakan sasuke.

" LEPASIN BODOH!" bentak sakura sambil menghentakkan tangan sasuke dengan tangannya. Sakura menatap tajam onyx sasuke.

Sett!

Sasuke langsung mendorong sakura ke dinding di sebelahnya, tangan kiri sasuke menjaga sakura untuk tidak kabur lalu tangan kanannya memegang tangan kiri sakura. Jarak yang sebegitu dekatnya membuat napas sakura terhenti sejenak, wajah sasuke sangat dekat dengan wajahnya membuat ia menatap onyx sasuke, seakan terhipnotis, badannya tak dapat bergerak, mulut dan bibirnya seakan membatu. Sasuke menggali emeraldnya sampai ia membuat sakura merasakan tatapannya menyampai tulang, sasuke manatap sakura, mencari sesuatu dimata indah itu. Sakura tak mengerti hanya diam tak dapat berbuat apa-apa walau matanya tetap menatap lelaki di depannya ini dengan seksama. Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya pada kuping sakura.

" aku ingin kau..."

TBC

KYaaaaa maaaf baru update huhu, aku sakit, makanya tak dapat ide, ini aja aku bikin asal-asalan yang penting berlanjut. Padahal planningnya tidak kayak gini huhu :'( maaaaaaaaffff bangetttt yaaa readers .

Yasudah lah ayo balas review dulu...

Lucamarvel emm kalo lagu korea ama jepang boleh kok tapi yang enak ya, kalo bisa nada instrument nya gitar hehe.(luca-san: banyak maunye ni anak)

nasyachocho kyaaaa kamu kalo nebak langsung tepat sasaran ya #ups# haha ngga tau dehhh kita liat saja apa yang akan kulakukan.

Fiyui-chan makasihhh :D oke insya Allah ya...ah ya gimana udh panjangan belum?

febrifeven really? Beneran nyambung ni ? Haha thanks yaaa

ichirokenichi haha lagian karin memang pantas dipanggil begitu :P RnR again?

christantyuchiha hehe iya akhirnya lanjut juga, maaf ya ga kilat. Review again? :]

AoiNamikazeKezia iya nihh udh chap 3 , gmana tambah ancur ya? Hehe cerita kalau bisa ditebak berarti pasaran kan, aku kan gamau kalau ada yang bisa nebak hihihi#ketawabarengkarin. Tenang hinata bisa diatur, uang ni piro? Hehe..kidding. Iya aku juga mau bikin slight pairing NaruHina hehe. jatuh cinta ama sakura O.o? lalu sasuke dikemanain dong. Oke thanks review nya, review again? Wkwkw

sofiassam sama siapa yaaa~ kasih tau ga yaaa~ haha...kita liat saja nanti #smirk

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL READER! :*

REVIEW AGAIN?

Berkenan review kan? Atau fav? Atauuu follow? Aku sangat senang jika kalian berkenan. Oh ya kasih pendapat kalian dong oke, aku lagi nge-blank nih . Aku menungguuu~.

Bye-bye...see yaaa in nekscaptel...


End file.
